


Light on your feet

by Egotron_boy



Category: holly wood - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Dancing, Death, Funeral, Gay, Grief, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, at night, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: "Man Chris you're light on your feet..." "My mother loved Dancing, I-I guess I picked it up from her.."
Relationships: Chris Farley/David Spade





	Light on your feet

"C'mon Davey! It'll be fun!" "Ch-Chris I don't think we're supposed to be here..." "N-No Davey it's fine! I rented the place all to ourselves okay?" Dave sighed as he sat down.

"What are we doing here?" Chris smiled clicking a button as music played and Chris pulled David up as he said, "C'mon let's dance Dave!"

"I-I don't dance Chris." Chris laughed as he said, "It's fun please, trust me Davey!"

David sighed as he was Chris dance with him. David rolled up his sleeve as he joined in. "There ya go!"

David chuckled as Chris grabbed his hand pulling him closer as David burst into laugher as Chris spun him around. "See? It's fun!" And they danced, they danced until their hearts content, or at least until Chris was wheezing.

David sat next to him handing him a bottle of water as he said, "Man you're light on your feet huh?" "Aw man, My mom loved to dance. She was the best at it. I-I guess that kinda carried on to me huh?"

"Do you dance this often?" Chris was silent for a while, "N-No, No I only did it for my mom. This is uh...this is the first time I danced with someone who wasn't my mom." David nodded. "I-I see, well are you okay?"

Chris took off his shirt showing just his tank top as he nodded. "Let's go! One more round eh? Unless you can't keep up with me of cource!" "You fucking asshole, I can keep up!" And they danced until Chris grew a bit red. Chris stared longingly into David's eyes as he smiled.

Chris planted his lips onto David's as David let go for a second, "Chris I-" And Chris started to make out as David breather a little before Chris pulling him closer. David smiled feeling his hand being yanked by Chris as Chris undid his belt.

His belly popped out a little but he took off his pants, spreading his legs apart as his pants dropped to his knees David smiled putting his hand to Chris' underwear, diving in as he grabbed Chris' shaft. Chris let out a small whine as David bit his lips looking into his deep blue eyes.

David pulled his hand out spitting into it as he grabbed Chris' shaft. Chris licked his lips as David pecked him softly. "Relax okay? I don't bite..." Chris nodded as he felt David's hand move up and down, not fast but not too slow either. Chris moaned softly closing his eyes as he swore under his breath, "Jesus Christ~" David smiled as he moved his hand a tiny bit faster. David could tell that it didn't take much to make Chris horny.

David took his free hand snaking it under Chris' shirt as he tugged on one of his nipples. David felt Chris' big hands go over David's hand as Chris whispered softly, "P-Pinch them harder~" David Nodded digging his nails in as Chris groaned. Chris knew damn straight a few more minutes of this he we would be cumming clear across David's shirt.

Chris' moans, groans, and every noise he made go faster, more consistent and loud as Chris' hand fumbled to get the rest of his pant's off. "Shit Shit SHIT!" He moaned. Just as Chris got his underwear off a string of cum shot out of him, pouring out as he let out small whines. He smiled a little laughing softly as he grabbed his jacket cleaning what ever was on him and David. "S-Sorry Davey..."

David laughed, "It's fine.." Christ quickly fixed his attire because he didn't like being seen so exposed like that. Chris sat in the chair as he cleared his throat, "I-I didn't mean to uh, force myself on you like that..." David smiled as he said, "Don't worry about it Chris.."

There was soft silence as he said, "I-I'm not gay..." David gave him a confused look, because that made no sense at all but he let Chris finish. "I love...women, a lot but. Th-There's just something about you Davey and I-I don't know why I got these feelings for you but I just do..."

David nodded as he said, "Look Chris I-" "Yeah I know..." Chris picked at his bottom lips as he looked over, "I know your straight okay? But you gotta tell me that you had some feeling for me okay? I mean, Davey, we have so much chemistry together I-I just think we could make this work okay?" David nodded.

"Fine..." "I-I wanna make this work with us." "Alright, Chris. We can...find a way." Chris nodded standing up as he smiled, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Chris ran out not before yelling, "Whoo Hoo!" David laughed as he said, "I'm gonna love this.." 

David sighed as Adam looked over. "David, I know this is hard for you but-" David stood up, tears spilling over as he yelled, "Adam you don't know the half of it! Y-You didn't know him Like I did! Y-You knew him as a friend! H-He was going to be my fucking husband! He promised me we would get married one day Adam!" "David listen, I know he was close to you okay?" "A-Adam...I-I told his to stop, and to think of me and he didn't! B-But he loved me Adam...he cared for me!" Adam sighed hugging David as he said, "David...he's gone now okay? W-We can't do anything about it.." "Wh-Why did he have to go so soon Adam? Why did he have to go now?" "I-I know David, I know...It's hurting all of us.." "I-I loved him.." 


End file.
